Beginning Without an End
by JinZen
Summary: Two new divisions are coming up. They need captains, so they turn to Ichigo, but first he has to go through the Academy. This is my first story and I know the summary sucks, but am sure you will like the story.


**A Beginning Without an End**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did.

Chapter 1: Beginnings

It was the dawn of a new age for the soul reapers. The Winter War was over, Aizen was defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki, who had gained tremendous power in order to battle evenly with the man who would be god. The effect of said battle were felt across the dimensions as two titans of unfathomable power, felt power fought with the sole intent of destroying one another. When the standing forces of the Gotei-13 and its allies had arrived on the battlefield, it was to find enough blood to paint the town red(literally), mountains had been reduced to dust; the ground itself was filled with numerous smoking craters that resembled dried up lakes. They found the substitute standing tall over his opponent hideous gashes marrying his young body. His opponent was less lucky though as Ichigo had unleashed the full fury of his soul on the mad man. The Hogyoku's current status was unknown as both the Captain Commander, Kisuke and Ichigo remained tight lipped on its location.

Miraculously the soul reapers had suffered no losses, only grievous injuries to some individuals. In the aftermath though, such horrific wounds were healed by the duo of Captain Retsu Unohana and the spiritually gifted human Orihime Inoue. After a week of clean-up and mourning, the soul reapers at last were back to their former glory. Rujuro 'Rose' Otorobashi, Shinji Hirako and Keisei Muguruma attained captainship of squads 3,5 and 9 respectively. The rest of the vizards decided they would go back to soul society they felt like it.

After the fullbring incident Ichigo regained his soul reaper powers with hollow fully subdued. He had regained his substitute soul reaper status and continued to patrol Karakura.

_**A year later in soul society**_

Captain-commander Shigekuni Yamato-Genryusai was looking from his garden. Taking in the peace and quiet of Seireitei. The light of the rising sun was illuminating the sky into colours of beautiful shades of blue and purple, while the dew was sparkling in the first light of day.

It was times like these that made him forget the position that he held in Gotei-13. Due to him being an early riser, one disturbed him in the early hours of the morning. He was able to enjoy the morning breeze and the view he had. The life that he lived was one that required him to give as much attention to his job. Times like these gave him the assurance that were doing the right thing..._hopefully._

The old man had made decisions in his life time, some he was really proud of. The first being the day when he had decided to marry his wife. He relished the time he had spent with her though the time was short. She passed on due to a complication during child birth causing the death of the child as well.

The second one happened about two years ago...

_**Flashback: two years ago in Rukongai**_

Yamato decided to spend a day or two at his home in Rukongai which he had bought in order to relax and be more or less alone. It was more peaceful their and he would have been cut off from most of the shinigami populous.

During his stay in Rukongai, he had felt a presence appear out of nowhere outside his property. He was sure that that person had recently passed on to society. What caught his attention was the fact the person already had reiatsu. The reiatsu was already enough to get him into the academy which rare if not abnormal. He immediately decided to see the whoever the reiatsu belonged to.

There on the ground in the middle of the road lay a boy unconscious facing the sky or appeared to do so. The boy physically looked well built, tanned skin with black hair, with spikes of the same hair covering his forehead slowly increasing as it went to the back of his head. He wore a brown shihakusho.

The old man sighed and decided to wake the boy maybe due to curiosity. When he woke, he did not look scared nor did he panic, he was just confused which amused Yama-jii. Though the boy did not show, he could tell that youth thinking of his predicament. Judging from the little reiatsu the boy had, he was not worried but rather calm as he sat up and looked at his surroundings.

_I wondered about the boy, what he would do, I must admit I was still expecting some spontaneous reaction which never came._

"Where am I ?"

Yamato chuckled slightly. "You are in soul society." His eyes opening a bit before he closed them again as he picked up his trademark cane. "Come with me." And the old man turned and walked towards his home with the boy on his tail.

That day Yama-jii saw the potential of the boy and got an insight of his personality. He seemed to relaxed but his eyes said different. The boy talked to him with a high of unconventionality which reminded of Shuunsui Kyoraku.

The very next day he took the boy with him to the seireitei and took him into his family as unofficial grandson. The boy did not mind and accepted him as a grandfather figure.

_I decided to explore his potential by teaching him one lesson of the shinigami arts. During his little lessons he appeared not care and on the lazy pretending not to listen. However not much time had passed and assimilation of the information he was given could easily mark him as a prodigy. _

_The results were heart warming._

_The kido was perfect on his first try although lacking power but very accurate, in zanjutso he was very observant and reacted in proper manner, faced problems with hakuda but very impressive with hoho. After my assessment I stopped his brief lessons, they would continue in proper manner at the academy._

_**Flashback end**_

He was proud of the decision to keep the boy

**Karakura town**

**Name: Ichigo Kurosaki**

Ichigo was asleep as the morning light broke through his window dimly lighting up his room. All was peaceful till he heard an all too familiar voice.

"MOOOooorrrrniining ICHIGO"

**Gender: Male**

**Age:18**

Ichigo immediately woke and jumped out of bed as his father came flying into his room with a kick, Ichigo grabbed his foot and used to slam him on the floor. "What kind of man wakes his son up like this every day. You are losing it old man!" Isshin quickly and tried to punch Ichigo who side stepped and punched his father in the face, sending him flying out of the door.

**Eye colour: Brown**

**Hair colour: Orange**

"I have nothing else to teach you my son!" Isshin shouted as he flew out of Ichigo's room.

**Achievements: Substitute shinigami, learnt shikai in 1 day, broke into seireitei, bankai in 2 days, broke into Las- noches, ex-vizard, ex-fullbringer and winter war hero.**

Ichigo looked at the time, "Shit ma going to be late!"

_I quickly took a shower, got dressed and went down stairs before running grab a bag he had recently packed. I grabbed a slice of toast bread and was on my way to school hearing Yuzu shouting after me about a proper breakfast._

Ichigo was on his to Urahara's shop meet up with Chad, Uryu, Orihime and Tatsuki.

Yama-jii had requested Ichigo to go to soul society which ichigo didn't really mind. This was the perfect opportunity to see his friends and had requested if the substitute team could accompany him as they were planning to spend a few days there to explore and have fun in the seireitei, of course the captain commander's permission.

As he arrived at the shop, he went straight to the underground training area, were his friends were waiting with the senkaimon already open.

"You are late!" Tatsuki was already fuming.

"Kusaki-kun." Orihime said with a blush.

Chad gave me a nod and Uryu pushed up his glasses.

Hat and clogs was with them holding a fan covering the lower half of his face. "Ah Ichigo-kun, you are finally here." He said before tucking away the fan. "No time to chat, off you go."

And we immediately jumped into senkaimon with it closing behind us.

* * *

So I guess thats it for now.

Please review, I would like to know what you think.

Suggestions are welcome, I know i made mistakes so please point them out if you can.


End file.
